Come On Baby Let Me See What You Hiding Underneath
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x04 one-shot series. Sam is finally in Glee club and is wanting to fit in with the guys. Will Kurt stand for when he finds out what Sam has done to the other guys. Title from Peacock by Katy Perry


Author's Note..2x04 Duet One Shot. With Sam finally in Glee Club, I had to make a one-shot. And he is a cock slut in this. His mouth is huge. So tell me what you think of the Sam Story. Tell me if you want one of my one-shot episode stories to turn into a main chapter story. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genuis.

* * *

That damn football jock got into juvi? What the hell? Oh well, gives Sam time to warm up to the glee kids. Once he introduced himself all the girls were sighing and giving him googly eyes. He noticed the slender boy in the back eyeing him. Talking to the black chick, Mercedes was it? Anyway, he was good looking. So was the dude sitting next to the small brunette chick. Rachel was her name. And the hot Asian sitting next to the other Asian. The goth girl with the blue strips. All the guys were hot. Even the damn jock, Puck. He was brave enough to ask how many balls he could fit in his mouth. Honestly he could fit two pairs of balls in his mouth. Yea he want to an all boy's school, but there are advantages.

The cute slender boy was talking and he spaced because he looked damn good in plaid. His name was Kurt. What a pleasant name. Kurt. He then questioned Sam's sexuality.

"What!" Damn, what the hell. Quick think of a comeback. He has to know that Sam Evans wants him. Sam had followed Kurt but the boy was quite fast. Sam took a heavy sigh and slammed his fist in the locker next to him. He then got stuck dueting with the blond girl Quinn. As they practiced there was a moment of silence and eye contact. She was cute. A little cute. He moved in closer then she retreated and said she promised to herself to have the year to herself or some shit. What ever. He didn't need to kiss a girl anyway, he has kissed several guys back at his old school. Well, not just kissed, but not the point. He wasn't going to throw his sexuality for a cute blond cheerleader. Maybe he was a little questionable about kissing her, but he spent the rest of his time in the weight room pretending the punching bag was Puck. Beating the shit out of it. Boys were out of the room and he was all alone. He was about to move in and kiss the bag until Finn walked in. Oh my..Finn Hudson. He could be with the small chick for awhile, but after Sam was done with him, maybe not. He went to the bench press as Finn was talking. He was still talking. Man, this glee kids talk too much. "Spot me dude"

He lowered his head to see Finn sporting a wonderful gift. Finn didn't look down he just held his hands out to spot the bar. Sam licked his lips and thenblew on the small erection. Finn grew a little bigger. That's it, you will love what comes next. He quickly and slowly blew on the growing tent. When Finn wasn't noticing he pulled the shorts down. Then his underwear. He looked down in time for Sam to have pulled his balls in that huge mouth. Tongue twirling around the decent sized balls. His hand trailing to his ass. With the angle he was working with it was a bit difficult. With his other hand he gripped Finn's seven inch dick and started rubbing it. He pulled away after a good three minutes. Finn was close to his load. Sam directed the penis to his mouth and deep thwart the shit out of it. Finn's head fell back in pleasure. The boy's moans echoing the room. He then screamed out and it was over. Sam sucked all the juices and Finn tasted like major boy musk with a bitterness. He had made a popping noise once taking his mouth off the dick. He sat up and looked at Finn.

"Uh...I gotta go" Finn said almost tripping over himself. Pulling his shorts back up. Sam smiled to himself. One down, few more to go. Which one next though. He got up and into the shower. Someone was still in the showers, must have heard Finn and Sam. He settled a stall away from the other gleek. It was the other asain, Mike. Sweet he could kill two birds with one stone. Or in Sam's case, kill two pairs with one mouth. Mike was in the minst of rinsing his hair. He had to ask what he had heard.

"Dude, what was going on out there?" Mike asked.

"Oh..nothing" Sam shivered. Damn water. "You're hogging all the hot water, dude"

"Sorry man." Mike spoke. "I could have sworn I heard someone getting a good blow. Who was the lucky sap?" His eyes were closed preventing the shampoo to get in his eyes. Sam took the opportunity to move into his stall and kneel in front of the Asian. He was thicker then Finn, but damn eight inches, really. Sam is going to have to play Sam and the three dicks to find out which one is better. Well there was the cripple kid. So Sam and the four dicks. But then Puck was in juvenile hall. The more the merrier.

"Finn Hudson." Sam spoke softly as he stared at the balls near his mouth. He gripped the dick hard resulting in Mike jumping a little.

"Aww..not so tight" He said. Wow, at least this one was cool with gay guys. He then had the boy's balls in his mouth making zig-zags across them both. He then pulled away and pulled the dick in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and taking his hand to the boy's balls again. The boy was a screamer, that's for sure. He guided his tongue softly under the sensitive skin under the head of Mike's dick. The boy gripped at Sam's hair and thrusted into the mouth. Oh hell yea, this guy likes some dick now and then. He wondered who he pounded before. Once Sam gave him a good sucking and yanking on his tighten balls, he came. The boy was resting on the wall trying to catch his breathe. Sam smiled at the boy.

"Who was he?" He simply asked.

"My old friend Matt. He use to be in Glee." Mike sighed deeply. He never told anyone about him and Matt. But after what Sam had done, he had to answer honestly. Sam grinned at the boy and washed off the cum on the corner of his mouth. He got out of the showers and changed to go home. The next day was his performance with Quinn. It went good. Shockingly. The girl is so into him. He looked at the wheelchair kid during the number who seemed alone. He thought he was singing with the other blond. Guess not. He sat next to him while everyone filed out of the room. He got up and accidentally dropped the other boy's books. He bent down in time for Kurt to look back at his ass. Soon Kurt. It will be your turn soon. The target was Artie.

"What up man? You seem down. What's wrong?" He questioned with little concern for the boy. Schuester said he'd be back in fifhteen minutes to lock the room up. Plenty of time.

"You don't want hear my problems." Artie spoke. He was rolling off but Sam took hold of the back of the chair and stopped him and faced him.

"I want to hear." Sam took a seat on Artie's chair arm. The boy was adorkable. It was the glasses for sure. Artie gave Sam a strange look.

"Uhmm...I found out my partner just wanted to get revenge on her friend and wanted some ass." Sam was paying some attention, he thought he heard the sentence right. He had a partner. Woah.

"Really how long have you been with said partner?" Sam asked biting his lower lip. Artie cocked an eyebrow and finally got the message. But it was to late to reply Sam attacked those nice lips of his. They still had thirteen minutes. He wanted to get to business. Artie was taken back by the fury kiss. Sam pulled off and unbuckled the belt of his pants.

"Woah...I'm not.."He was interrupted by another full filled kiss. Much softer this time as Sam worked on the boys pants pulling them down with the underpants to grip a very long and nice dick.

"Wow, you're a keeper. Did he like riding you?" Sam questioned positioning himself. In order to suck these balls he had to deep thoart. One of his specialties.

"Uh.. Sam..I'm not..gaahh." Artie was attacked by the hot mouth of Sam Evans. No one turns down this hot mouth. His eyes flickered shut, and his head fell back on the back of his chair after feeling the boy go all the way down his nine inch cock and getting his balls in there, too. He couldn't help but let out a loud raspy moan. Sam was impressed Artie lasted a good seven minutes of bobbing and tongue swirling. He had even corked the boy's nipple under his sweater. But he finally blew. He had to say, Artie tasted saltier then the other two boys. But it was so good. He got up and whipped his mouth and helped with Artie's pants. "I.."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sam said before leaving Artie alone in the room to think of the mind blowing blow job he had. Bet the last one sucked. The next day, he roamed the corridors with a full on dorky smile. It was after the voting and announcement that Sam and Quinn had won the dinner for two. Great a good hour spent with the girl who was clearly falling head over heels for him. He rather go back to Artie and rid that dick out. Or maybe give him some good pumps. See if his leg twitches in response. He was walking past the dumpster and someone pulled on his shirt collar. It was Kurt. Oh no, that is never a good face. But it was hot. Like really hot. He leaned in for a kiss. But was slapped on his left cheek. "What was that for?"

"Finn, my close friend, almost step-brother told me what you did to him. He came all dumbstruck and wanted me to blow him. What the hell? You go after the rest of the glee boys who aren't gay, but leave me hanging. You damn cock whore!" Kurt yelled. Oh he was getting a boner from that tone of voice. So rough and rich. He leaned in for a second attempt, but was pulled away. " Oh.. you want some face time. Give me what you got with those lady lips of yours'" Sam smirked, oh hell yes he will give Kurt what he wants. Anytime, any day. He worked slowly on his belt. Kurt yanked the boy up by his hair. Very dominate. He liked it. "No teasing, I want it now!" He let go of his hair. Sam got the boys pants and briefs down and was shocked beyond hell. His cock was huge. Like ten in half almost eleven. It wasn't to meaty but it was pretty thick. And the trimmed balls. Oh he had met his match. He licked his lips and and licked his balls sack. He could feel Kurt melt under his touch. He must be the only gay guy out in Lima. He sucked one ball individually and then put both in his mouth, lining the in-between skin. Hearing a delicious groan out of the boy. He then placed kisses amongst the large shaft. Staying at the under side of Kurt's leaking head. So perked up and happy. He took his tongue slowly along the length of Kurt. Feeling his fingers intertwine with his blond locks. He finally put the nice crown in his mouth. Oh, winner on best taste and best dick. He flicked his tongue over and on the slit of Kurt's cock. The boy was full on face fucking Sam to go down further. He got close to the base of Kurt. He relaxed his mouth and got all of Kurt in his huge mouth. That was rewarded with a pleasant moan. He kept his rhythm and once he felt Kurt's balls tightening he slowly went up his dick with his teeth grinding lightly, making Kurt shudder even more as he gave Sam the biggest wash of liquid to his mouth. Sam couldn't take all of it and pulled off. Having his face washed with Kurt's cum as well. Kurt huffed and Sam got back to his feet to face the boy. He smiled at Kurt. He had finished putting his belt together and stepped closer to Sam. He licked his lips and then licked Sam's cheek and kissed the boy on the lips. Sam was in heaven. Kurt was a bit of a freak and a great kisser. He closed his eyes and took in Kurt's wandering tongue. They parted for breathe. "You have no idea, how long I've waited for another gay boy in this town."

"Does this mean you didn't blow Finn?" Sam dared questioning the boy. "Cause' I'm pretty sure I pulled him to the other world."

"Let's talk about it over dinner with the other boys." Kurt said seductively in Sam's ear. The night was good. He had time to company Quinn with the dinner for two. He had told her about him being gay. She looked disappointed but she also looked like she still cared for the boy. Good thing he didn't tell her about his week's action. Then he went to the Hudson/Hummel house for a late dinner with Mike and Artie there as well. "Okay so, we are here because we have been attacked and used by Mr. Cock Slut himself, Sam Evans." Kurt started the little get to together.

"Dude, so what's your background?" Finn asked.

"Do you normally turn straight men into gay wanting-cock men?" Artie questioned.

"Have you been pounded before?" Mike's question repeating itself in Sam's head.

"Well, I went to an all boy's boarding school before this. I've known that I was a gay since 12 years old. I like balls. I am a cock slut. Proud of it. I've turned at least, I don't know ten guys gay, not including any of you guys yet. Oh and yes I have been pounded before. But not by a hot Asian." Sam said to the boys.

"Well looks like you are up to twelve guys now. " Finn laughed. Mike was unbuckling his belt and Artie was working on his pants. Soon Kurt and Finn were naked making out with each other. Sam had stepped into a nice male orgy. He was being pounded by Mike while he was sucking off Artie. Finn was sucking Kurt. Even though he said they were nearly brothers. They are going to be the closest step brothers he has met. So it was switched off when Artie said he wanted to be fucked in his ass. All in all the night was great. All the boys were now lying in Kurt's bed covered in sweat and exhausted. "Welcome to Glee, man" Finn had the energy to slap Sam on his chest. He grunted at the slight pain.

Two and half weeks later, Puck was back at McKinley. All the other glee boys 'bonded' over the past two weeks. As Puck sat down in between Finn and Sam he had asked.

"So, Sam have you fit in with the Glee guys?"

"Oh he has." Finn said smiling to Sam. Sam knew that look. He had to get Puck alone and then do another whine and dine with the rest of the guys. Yea Glee Club is awesome.


End file.
